


Yuuri!!! On Ice Drabbles and Ficlets

by igotfiregirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Play, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rimming, Smut, bottom!Victor, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotfiregirl/pseuds/igotfiregirl
Summary: Yuuri!!! On Ice slaughtered me and this is just how I'm coping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is FLUFF, proceed without caution b/c it's just cute.

It wasn’t an easy decision, moving to St. Petersburg. Yuuri’s mom cried - mostly tears of joy, but they all knew she was sad - and his dad just sent him off with a pat on the back. It was especially hard since he had to make the trip alone. Victor made some excuse about prepping the apartment for Yuuri, which he didn’t believe at all. 

To make things easier on everyone, he took a cab to the train so his parents wouldn’t have to waste time (but also so he would actually catch the train he needed to be on). The hour long train ride to the airport in Fukuoka, then the hour wait for the plane to depart to his new home. He had chosen an overnight plane ride, because it was cheaper and because by the time he got to St. Petersburg it would be a normal hour in the day for Victor to pick him up from the airport. As he got on the first plane (he had two layovers, making the trip a whopping 21 hours) in Fukuoka, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn’t decipher. Maybe he was hungry. Who knew. Not Yuuri. 

It was midnight local time when his plane landed in Shanghai. Yuuri was thankful for flying into an airport that had it’s shops open late for businessmen who flew late. His layover was five hours (his ticket was almost half of what it would be if he had chosen a smaller layover time) and he shoved as many cold steamed pork buns as he could justify buying into his face before finding a good place to wait until his flight to Moscow. At least the longest parts of his trip were in places with WiFi. 

After some quick math and figuring at 6pm his fiance shouldn’t be asleep yet, Yuuri shot Victor a text saying he was in Shanghai, awaiting his next flight. Victor had his itinerary and knew when Yuuri would be where, but he knew Victor, and he knew that he would assume the worst if he didn’t hear from Yuuri. 

>> _ That’s great  _ _ solnyshka _ _. Makkachin misses you!  _

_ >> _ Vitya<3 sent a photo

Yuuri smiled, shaking his head. 

> He’s so good. Can’t wait to see you. It’s been a long month without you. 

Yuuri woke up to the chime of the PA system announcing his flight to Moscow would start boarding in the next few minutes. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, grabbing his carry-on suitcase and headed toward the gate. Thoughts of his phone conversation with his fiance were a memory all but forgotten. The only thing on his mind was sleeping for the next few hours on the ten hour flight to Moscow and the cute little cups that they gave you for sodas. It was one of Yuuri’s favorite things about flying, he had no idea why though. They are just so satisfyingly small. 

_ “Thank you for flying Aeroflot Airlines, we hope your trip is comfortable and your…..” _

…

It was indeed a long month without Yuuri, but it was a needed one. Victor spent every waking hour finding a new place for them to call home, and spent a good chunk of money furnishing it just as they’d want it. He bought new sheets for the bed (Yuuri mentioned in Barcelona that the sheets on the bed were the “ _ comfiest”  _ he had ever slept on), a whole new living room set, and some comforts of home for Yuuri. He couldn’t let the love of his life stay with him in his bachelor pad. 

He hoped Yuuri wasn’t too lonely. 

Nevertheless, Victor stayed up pretty late the night Yuuri was flying in making the house a home in the last minute, as he usually did. Makkachin knew that his other papa was coming home, because he as just as restless as Victor was. 

“Are you excited buddy?” Victor rubbed the puppy’s head and got a happy bark in response. “Me too.” There was a vase of flowers on the kitchen table and a key with a ribbon attached to it. Victor knew he wasn’t asking Yuuri to move in - it was Yuuri who first brought up the idea and made Victor cry for the second time ever (he said yes) - but he still thought that it was cute. Nothing but the best for his sunshine. 

He looked at the clock - 5am. There was still almost twelve hours until his fiance would be waiting for him at the airport. The airport wasn’t too far away, so he should be able to leave around 4 to get there for 4:30, park and meet Yuuri at the gate. He had called ahead of time and put in a couple IOU’s with the staff that will be working later so he can meet Yuuri right when he gets off the plane. Then they’ll stand hand in hand through baggage claim, and be on their way to their new home. Victor foresees his little katsudon being very sleepy, so he’s already arranged to get pizza on the way home from the best pizza this side of town and eat it sleepily in bed together. 

He can’t wait to get all domestic and shit with Yuuri. 

For now though, he decides it’s better to sleep now and get up at noon so that he’s rested enough to be a real person so Yuuri doesn’t have to be. His internal clock will be seven hours ahead of them for a few weeks, so Victor want’s him to be as comfortable as possible. 

…

The rest of Yuuri’s trip was uneventful. He sat, and sat, and sat some more. He started to get excited when he got on his connecting flight from Moscow to St. Petersburg. He kept staring out the window at the slightly familiar landscape, thinking he might spot Victor on the road from a mile high. It was improbable, but he could dream. 

The fact that he was the only one in his row was a blessing, as he was one of the first people out of their seats when they touched down in St. Petersburg. He bounced in his spot while he waited in line to get off the plane. He didn’t even care that he looked like a teenage boy headed to see his boyfriend for the first time ever. He just couldn’t wait to see Victor, and his beautiful blue eyes and feel his soft lips pressed against his and feel Victors ringed hand pass through his shaggy mop that Yuuri affectionately called hair. These feelings were intensified by his need for food and sleep though. He could have eaten, he could have slept, but what kept him from these things was the sheer fact that he could be doing them with -

_ Victor. _

There he was, clad in his best suit waving at him from just inside the airport. It honestly wouldn’t surprise Yuuri id he had bought a ticket somewhere just to get inside the gates, but he didn’t care what or how. He ran toward Victor, smiling and forgetting that they were not the only ones in the space. Victor beamed at him, opening his arms and bracing for the impact. 

“Vitya!!”  Yuuri collided with Victor, dropping his luggage and throwing his arms around the slightly taller man, holding him tight, hoping they would just fuse together and then Yuuri would never have to leave Victors side again. 

Victor hoped the same thing. 

“ Ya lyublyu tebya.” Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. His hair smelled different than last they saw each other - like a honey-based shampoo instead of his usual minty one. Victor liked this better. 

“Aishiteruyo.” Yuuri mumbled into Victor’s chest. He soaked in the familiar scent that was inexplicably Victor - however not once had he ever seen Victor put on cologne. 

“Solnyshka, I have some things planned for us, not too much because I know you must be tired, it’s mostly just food and bed, if thats-”

“Yes!” Yuuri looked up and smiled. “Anything is okay with me as long as I don’t ever have to leave your side, Vitya.” He kissed the soft skin underneath Victor’s chin. 

Victor looked down, closing the gap between their lips, planting a soft and longing kiss on Yuuri. They sighed at the same time. Yuuri was the one to pull away, meeting a confused look from Victor. 

“Can we try to both fit in your small tub tonight?” Victor laughed and nodded. Yuuri truly had no idea. 

They embraced for a long time before they headed toward baggage claim hand in hand. 

…

Surprised is an understatement. Despite having the best pizza around getting cold in the kitchen, Yuuri had to fawn over every aspect of the new apartment. It wasn’t extravagant by any means, but Victor really had put some thought into everything - even leaving blank spaces on the walls where Yuuri could put up his decorations. Makkachin followed Yuuri around, barking every time Yuuri yelled to Victor about how he loved this or they needed to change that - especially yelling at Victor for choosing an ocean theme for the bathroom (“How heterosexual of you!” “Shut up you love the starfish soap dispenser!”). Victor just smiled and shook his head, setting the table for the first time in their new home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wow wow okay Yuuri!!! On Ice FUCKED me up and I needed to get it out of me. More to come, some smutty some (probably) not  
> Requested by Chai Latte  
> Proofed by A Literal Piece Of Coral


End file.
